The Shipping Show with Mintshade
by xxMintyStarxx
Summary: Mintshade decides to let her love of shipping loose on her new show, The Shipping Show! Filled with dangerous amounts of shipping, fighting, ranting, singing, and pranking. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warrior Cats, Tansy, or any OC that comes on besides, Mintshade, Shimmerpearl, Instagram (a cat), and Maplemoon. Rated T for mild fight scenes, so-called dirty humor, and bleeped cursing
1. Mintshade's Rough Start

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say that I do not own Warrior cats, Tansy, Dreamwonder, Starlightstream, or any other FanFictions mentioned here. Tansy belongs to Empress Tansy, Warrior Cats belongs to Erin Hunter, and any OCs or FanFictions belong to their rightful owners. I own Mintshade, Maplemoon, Instagram (the cat), and Shimmerpearl.**

The lights dimmed in the auditorium. On the stage, a comfy mint green chair was off to the right, with four sets of two purple chairs facing it. "Ready Mintshade?" A brown she-cat with rainbow camera tatoos asked. A charcoal gray she-cat with light gray-blue markings appeared on the stage. "Ready." She answered.

Cats soon began to fill in the auditorium. The curtains parted to reveal the brown cat from before. "Good evening, she-cats and toms! Welcome to the all new Shipping Show! Here, Mintshade will invite four couples onto the show. Then, Mintshade will judge the relationships and choose the best couple! Prizes may vary. Oh, by the way, I'm Instagram, Mintshade's announcer. I also started a page on Twitter and Instapaw for The Shipping Show. Let's stop wasting time and introduce our host, Mintshade!" Instagram meowed out to the crowd. Mintshade walked out from behind the stage and took a seat on the plush mint green chair. "Why hello cats! Mintshade here! I know that we all want to see the couples, but first we must tell our viewers the rules of this show." Mintshade meowed, followed from a series of complaints about not getting to 'the juicy stuff'. "First off, any canon couple can appear on the show. For special occasions, I can have a OC couple on the show, and evaluate their couple." Mintshade mewed. "Now, let's get to it!" She yowled after, setting off tons of wild screams and shouts. "I also help Mintshade on the show!" A pearly white tabby yowled. "Well Shimmerpearl, let's get to it!" Mintshade meowed. "First off, we have Bluestar and Oakheart, a forbidden couple from ThunderClan and RiverClan! Next, we have Firestar and Spottedleaf from ThunderClan, also a forbidden couple! We also have Graystripe and Silverstream, forbidden couple from ThunderClan and RiverClan! Last, we have Leopardstar and Tigerstar, since she liked him, even if they weren't mates! They are from RiverClan and ShadowClan" Shimmerpearl announced. "Wow! All forbidden couples from the first arc!" Mintshade commented. The four couples padded onstage and took their seats. "So, I will ask all of you some questions, and comment about what could make your relationship better. The winner is the best, strongest couple. Today's prize is... a date at Willowshine and Mothwing's Elemental Spa, brought to you by _Luxury like StarClan, if it exists."_ Mintshade explained to the four couples. "Spottedleaf and I will win, of course. We're both good-doers and nice, moral beings." Firestar said. "Well, let's see!" Mintshade mewed happily. "First question, how did you two meet, what were you thoughts about each other back then, and how did you become a couple?" Mintshade asked. "I met Bluey-baby at a Gathering. She was just a ThunderClan cat to me. Then I started talking to her. We fell in love, and I fathered her kits." Oakheart explained. "Bor-ing! I saved my mate from drowning in the river! Not because I liked him though-" Silverstream started. "I thought it was because of my good looks! Just because Hawkfrost didn't make his Catene shampoo didn't mean my fur was shiny and caught your attention!" Graystripe whined. "Either way, I fell in love with him, gave birth, then died." Silverstream continued. By the time Mintshade was going to comment on their relationship, she realized that Graystripe was bawling, on camera. "There there, you still have the love of your life." Dreamwonder mewed awkwardly, trying to sooth the grown-up tom. "WHYYY! SILVER-SWEETIE DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE!" Graystripe bawled out, and went back to crying. "Idiot." Tigerstar snarled. "Tigerstar! That is not good or moral! Stop insulting my friend! Stop being a bully!" Firestar hissed at Tigerstar, getting out his phone in case things get ugly. "I'M EVIL! I DON'T HAVE TO BE GOOD OR MORAL!" Tigerstar yowled. He launched himself at Firestar, who got crushed under his weight. "Tigger-kins! Remember what Leafpool told you? Just imagine Firestar getting squashed, don't do it!" Leopardstar screeched. A ball of brown and orange tabby fluff formed on the stage. "This is not what the first episode was supposed to be like." Mintshade meowed, slapping a paw on her face. Tansy had her paw over the power button, since things weren't going to stay PG for long.


	2. RainxShell, CrookedxWillow

Behind a giant stage, five cats huddled up. "Listen up, we simply cannot mess up this episode." A pearly white she-cat mewed. "Agreed. The Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show always had to be cut off early, because of all the fights. We would not like to scar kits at such a young age." Tansy, the camera-cat meowed. "Okay. No fights. Let's go." Mintshade meowed, as everyone went to their places.

"Greetings, toms and she-cats! Welcome to The Shipping Show! Please welcome our host, Mintshade!" A brown she-cat meowed to the crowd. The curtains parted and Mintshade was sitting on her chair. "Thank you, Instagram! Today our guests are Rainflower and Shellheart, and Crookedstar and Willowbreeze! We decided to only have two couples on, since we tried shooting episodes with four couples, and let's just say, Yellowfang and Cinderpelt will be working late in the E.R." Minshade meowed. Rainflower and Shellheart walked up on the stage, followed by a series of boos. "Well, thank you for having us! I cannot wait for my darling boy to see me!" Rainflower meowed, twirling around. "Speaking of, your darling boy is joining you today!" Mintshade meowed cheerfully. Crookedstar and Willowbreeze then walked up on the stage. "Why is HE on? He's too ugly to be on TV!" Rainflower hissed, annoyed with Mintshade's choice of who to be on TV. "No baby bashing!" Tansy muttered from her place behind the camera. "Anyhoo, let's begin! The prize today is a free date with family at Disney World. The Meowing King musical is great, along with Finding SkyClan!" Mintshade gushed. "So, first question: Where is your favorite place to have a date?" Mintshade asked. "Well, Shelly-sweetie and I love going to Discovery Den. I always love seeing the dolphins and going on the lazy river there!" Rainflower answered. "Well, Willowbreeze and I usually go to The Blossom Falls. There, Blossomfall made an entire garden full of flower sculptures! There's a waterfall, a circus clown, Millie with a mustache and a knife in her throat, even the-" Crookedstar got cut of. "No graphic details!" Tansy warned. "Well, both of your answers were great, so I'll give both of you a point!" Mintshade mewed. "Next question: what is the sweetest thing you've done for or with your children?" Mintshade asked. "Also, your children are backstage, so I can go to them to see if you're lying." Mintshade warned. "Er, I guess letting Graystripe into the Clan for Silverstream's sake, even though she's dead." Crookedstar replied, scratching his pelt. "Your not a considerate parent at all!" Rainflower meowed. "I've been to every one of Oakheart's football games, got him ice cream at the end, went to the ShadowHunt grounds to play laser tag with him, and so much more!" Rainflower meowed, flipping her fur extensions. "And you neglected your other kit, just because he was ugly." Crookedstar muttered. "That's a good point, Crookedstar. I think I'll only give you the point this time." Mintshade meowed. "Mom! You NEVER did any of that! You promised me that, but daddy was the only one that got me ice cream! You also didn't let me take my bro on the Tribal Hikes! You said that he didn't deserve it, and that the pictures would be ruined because of his demented jaw!" A brown tabby whined, running to the stage. "You did WHAT!" Crookedstar exclaimed. "Yeah! My mate doesn't deserve this abuse. He's a leader!" Willowshine added, standing up for her mate. "He's a demented cat that deserves a demented jaw." Rainflower muttered. "That's it! NO BABY BASHING!" Tansy bellowed, as she charged at Rainflower, claws extended. "HEY! YOUR DATING A TOM THAT TRIED TO KILL FOUR CATS! HE PROBABLY STILL LOVES SQUIRRELFLIGHT!" Rainflower yowled as Tansy crashed into her. "NO ONE INSULTS ASHY-KINS!" Tansy screeched. "#ijustdid #youcantdoanythingaboutit #crookedstarisdementedthatswhyidontlovehim #hedeservesnolove" Rainflower meowed, using the power of hashtags to overpower Tansy. Mintshade was still on the stage, bewildered. "Well, that's all the time we have today, folks! Tune in next time to see if Tansy's back to normal!" Instagram mewed. She quickly pressed the power button on Tansy's camera, and sprinted over to Firestar's Police Force of Morality.


	3. BerryxHoney, SquirrelxBramble

Backstage, four cats were talking. "Why was Tansy so weird last episode?" Shimmerpearl thought aloud. Just then, Ashfur, Tansy's boyfriend, came bursting in. "Hey guys! Sorry about Tansy." He meowed. "Do you know what happened?" Mintshade asked hopefully. "Yeah. Starkit was annoying her everywhere, saying that I belong with Squirrelflight. Tansy eventually got extremely mad at Starkit, and lock her up in Happy Livez Asylum For the Annoying Insane. I went to Mothwing's Medics and got her some chill pills. A side effect was that the user first acts totally not like themselves." Ashfur explained. "Thanks." Maplemoon meowed to him as he left the stage.

"Hello cats of the world! Welcome to The Shipping Show! Let's welcome our favorite host, Mintshade!" Instagram proudly meowed out to the crowd. "Thank you, Instagram. Today our contestants will be playing for a 3-night stay at the Waldorf Catstoria in Mew York, along with two _Meowing King_ tickets!" Mintshade meowed. "Let's give a hand to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Berrynose and Honeyfern!" Mintshade meowed. The four cats padded up to their seats on the stage. "Let's start. What's your favorite food to eat?" Mintshade asked. "Flaming Tails Hibachi! Their sesame mouse is divine!" Squirrelflight answered. "I absolutely love _Ice Cloud._ Honeyfern and I always get the couples dish; Honeyfern starling, with some gummy snakes. Take that snake!" Berrynose answered. "Well, I'll give Berrynose a point, since his answer was romantic. Squirrelflight also gets a point though." Mintshade meowed. Shimmerpearl quickly made a tally mark for both couples. "Next question, would you die for your mate?" Shimmerpearl asked, ripping the notecard out of Mintshade's paw. "Yes! Haven't I?" Honeyfern meowed, arching her eyebrows. "Honey, don't bring up your death! Poppyfrost is already mad that I'm on this show with you!" Berrynose confessed. "Well, I would die for my mate, as I almost did once." Brambleclaw said matter-of-factly. "Again, points for both of you! Next question: So, if you could kill someone for your mate, who would it be?" Mintshade asked, her mint green eyes glowing with craziness. "I'd kill the snake that bit my Honey-love!" Berrynose wailed. "If it weren't for that fox-hearted snake, I would've seen my precious kits grow up! I could've seen Honey-baby serve her Clan with me! I would have protected in the Great Battle if she had stayed with me longer. Instead, I took her sister as my mate. Dumping a girl for her sister is LOW! What have I done!" Berrynose wailed on. Shimmerpearl came on the stage to give berrynose some ice cream (flavored Honey Berry Bonanza. It was a new flavor, just made in the crowd by Icecloud.) and some tissues. Just then, a very angry she-cat marched up on stage. "YOU LITTLE PIECE OF FOX-DUNG!" The she-cat started, pointing at Berrynose. Poppyfrost happened to just find out that her boyfriend was with his ex, her sister. "I HAVE TOLD YOU-I AM YOUR ONLY MATE NOW! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT SNAKE, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE MET ME!" Poppyfrost yowled, her eyes ablaze. "You WANTED me to die?" Honeyfern drew her lips back into a snarl. "I didn't want you to, but Berry-boy was available, so I took the chance!" Poppyfrost meowed quietly, slowly backing away from a deranged sister. "YOU WILL DIE HOW I DIED SISTER! DEATH BY SNAKE!" Honeyfern screeched. She grabbed Swiftpaw's paw, and asked him for snake. "I have one in my bag." Swiftpaw replied, getting out a very big python. "POPPYFROST WILL DIE BY SNAKE!" Honeyfern yowled, snatching the snake from Swiftpaw, and hitting Poppyfrost with it. "Two sisters fighting over me? That's a first. I like it!" Berrynose meowed to the camera, fluffing up his cream-colored fur. Tansy turned off her camera. Instagram stopped posting pictures of the fight (#sisterlysmackdown was trending on Twitter and Instapaw). Shimmerpearl called Firestar's Police Force of Morality to come. Meanwhile, Mintshade was enjoying the fight, watching with a bowl of popcorn in her lap.


	4. LionxCinder, BreezexHeather

Many cats filtered out into a familiar auditorium. On the stage, a brown cat with a rainbow streak of hair (she got it dyed) was sitting proudly. "Welcome she-cats and toms to the Shipping Show! Let's give it up for our host, Mintshade!" The cat on stage meowed. "Thank you, Instagram." Mintshade purred. "Today our constants will be Lionblaze and Cinderheart from ThunderClan, and Breezepelt and Heathertail from WindClan! Winning couple gets a shopping spree at Cat-x Mall!" Mintshade yowled cheerfully. "So, today I have a guest with me. Please welcome Shimmerpearl, who will help me decide which couple is the best." Mintshade meowed to the crowed. "Let's begin!" Shimmerpearl meowed. A table was brought up to the two judges. Snacks of all kind were piled up on it. "Winning couple gets to take home some snacks." Mintshade meowed between mouthfuls of mouse-steak. "Let's get a move on!" Tansy grumbled from behind the camera. She needed the show to get going! "Okay. So, what is your favorite way to surprise your mate?" Mintshade asked. "Well, I like to take Cinder-love to the Herbal Pools Spa, run by my mother and some other medicine cats. We always get a facial mask and a soak in the hot springs. Or cold springs." Lionblaze answered proudly. "That is an amazing answer! Take me with you!" Shimmerpearl meowed. "Well, let's see what Heathertail and Breezepelt do." Mintshade meowed. "Breezy-baby does all the housework for me. Then I can go to the spa!" Heathertail meowed, flicking a paw up as she meowed. "Very devoted toms you have. You both get a point!" Mintshade yowled. "Come to our spa after! Being on TV is exhausting!" Leafpool yowled from the middle of the crowd. "Next question, did you always love your mate?" Shimmerpearl mewed. The four cats shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "Answer the question! It's not like any fights will break out!" Mintshade hissed. "We automatically get the point" Breezepelt meowed. "I know for a fact that Lionblaze had a little fling with _my_ mate." Lionblaze looked like he was ready to puke. "Ooh, drama! Lemme get some popcorn." Mintshade meowed. "TANSY! GET ME SOME POPCORN!" Mintshade yowled. "Keep. The. Show. Going." A tired Tansy grumbled. Mintshade got popcorn herself. "Well, Lion-baby, did you r-really have s-something with H-Heathertail?"Cinderheart meowed. She was on the verge of tears. "I-I-I did once have something with Heathertail." Lionblaze mewed, barely audible. Heathertail leaped up from her seat. "WHAT! YOU THINK THAT WE HAD SOMETHING? IF SO, IT'S CALL FRIENDSHIP! GET A LIFE, YOU B-" Breezepelt cut her off by putting his tail in her mouth. "So it w-was true!" Cinderheart bawled. Shimmerpearl gave the poor she-cat a piece of her popcorn. "Cinderheart, should we beat this no-good cheater/girlfriend stealer up?" Breezepelt asked Cinderheart. "Sure." was her reply. "We need things to hit him with." Heathertail thought. "Things for hitting? Have some objects here!" A cat from backstage piped up. She came out and gave the three cats some wind-up toy mice. "GET HIM!" Cinderheart yowled. By this time, Tansy hit the off button on her camera. The next 15 minutes wouldn't be PG.


	5. LionxHeather, DovexTiger

**Hello my fellow readers. I just wanted to give a quick warning. WARNING: If you like Dovewing, I strongly suggest skipping this chapter. Without getting into details, let's just say that she ends up at the wrong side of my claws.**

Mintshade threw the book down. "WHYYYYYY!" She screeched. For fun, Mintshade decided to reread Omen of The Stars. Lionblaze would be glad that his legacy was kept in ink and paper. It did not go that way. AT ALL. After rereading the third book, Mintshade was ripping up the book, shredding the pages. "Okay. Today we want a good episode. No drama whatsoever." Tansy mused outside. "Where's Mintshade?" A voice meowed. Mintshade peered outside. It was one of her best friends, Instagram. She re-dyed her white fur yellow, orange, pink, purple, and blue. "Lemme check." A harsh tone meowed. Sure enough, it was Maplemoon, her bodyguard. Maplemoon padded up towards the silver door to Minthsade's room. "Girl, come out. The show's gonna start in a few minutes." Maplemoon meowed. Mintshade came out. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Shimmerpearl screeched. "Dovewing happened." She replied. "Well, we don't have time to fix you up fully. Just use some of Instagram's makeup." Shimmerpearl ordered.

After Mintshade got herself together, the show was up and running. "Welcome, cats from around the world! Give it up for our host, Mintshade!" Instagram yowled out. The curtains raised and Mintshade appeared in her chair. "Welcome everybody. Today I would like to give my co-host Shimmerpearl a chance to shine! She will announce the winner, mainly because the last episodes never had a winner!" Mintshade meowed. Shimmerpearl padded across the stage, took a bow, and took a seat. "Today our competing couples will be... Lionblaze and Heathertail, and Dovewing and Tigerheart! Just to let you know, we don't choose the couples. Tansy forbade us from using the 'kidnap and stick' method. So couples put their names down on a form. Then they give the form in, and now are on the show!" Instagram yowled. She added the last part when she saw Cinderheart snarling from the crowd. Anyways, the couples came in. "WHAT! WHY IS SHE HERE!" Mintshade screeched. "Hey! At least I can make a choice between my lovers!" Heathertail snarled. Mintshade regained her posture. "No, not you. In fact, I like your love life. Not with Lionblaze, but you and Breezepelt are amazing together!" Mintshade meowed cheerfully. "IT'S HER I HATE." She snarled, gesturing to Dovewing. "Move along!" Tansy called out. "Okay. So, question no. 1: Have you ever had another mate, besides the one on stage with you?" Shimmerpearl asked. "Nope! I am the most loyal cat you could meet! Tigger-heart and I are by far the cutest couple here! If in weren't for him, my powers might not be as strong!" Dovewing gushed. "Keep talking. I dare you." Mintshade snarled. "Well, originally Heathertail and I wanted to be 'just friends'. But then our feelings grew. But borders are borders, so we left our friendship behind and took up new mates. You saw last episode." Lionblaze meowed. "Well, I think that's a point for both of you!" Shimmerpearl meowed. "NO! THE MARY SUE CANNOT HAVE A POINT!" Mintshade screeched again. "Can you be a kindred soul and find your happy place? I would be so happy if you could! And me being happy is the best thing that could happen to you! Just ask Bumblestripe! While I don't love him-" Dovewing was cut off by a blood-curdling screech. Mintshade lunged for the gray she-cat. A ball of gray fluff started forming on the stage. "Well, let's just declare Lionblaze and Heathertail the winner then!" Shimmerpearl meowed, fighting for words. "Nope. IF MY OWN MATE BETRAYED ME ON THIS SHOW, WELL, HE'S NOT WINNING ANYTHING WITH HEATHERTAIL!" Cinderheart yowled from the audience. "Stop fighting this instant! Or no paycheck!" Tansy hissed at Mintshade. Mintshade did not hear her. "We need backup." Tansy mused. "MAPLEMOON! COME OUT AND DO YOUR JOB!" Tansy yowled from across the auditorium. From behind the stage, a white and ginger colored she-cat came out. "What do ya want me to do?" She meowed to Tansy. "Just stop them, somehow." Tansy meowed. Maplemoon saluted to Tansy and ran backstage. Mintshade and Dovewing were still fighting. It looked like one of them drew blood. "Well, I should declare a winner, shouldn't I?" Shimmerpearl asked Instagram. "Yea, you should." Instagram agreed. After about 5 minutes, Maplemoon came out from backstage with what looked like an old picture of Firestar and Princess with their parents, Jake and Nutmeg. Maplemoon raced over to the red and gray ball of fluff, which had somehow gotten into the audience. "MARY-SUES SHALL DIE! DIE DOVEWING! YOU'RE BETTER OFF WITHOUT THIS PIECE OF FOX-DUNG, TIGERHEART!" Mintshade screeched as she fought Dovewing. "Mintshade! How disrespectful of you! You should know to be a good cat! While not all cats can be as perfect as me, you should try to be like me! I am your role model Mintshade! Let's stop fighting." Dovewing meowed. "Okay. I'll act like you." Mintshade snarled. Her eyes glinted a brighter mint green. "Hello, all you cats, it's me, Dovewing! The most perfect Mary-Sue in history of Mary-Sues! I have so many toms fawning over me, I can't choose which one to be my mate, even though there is only one cat that I can legally be with! And even then, my great-uncle Firestar would let me do whatever I want, because I am the most perfect cat in the world!" Mintshade meowed sarcastically, mocking Dovewing. The crowd _mrrrow_ ed with laughter. "That may not be nice to my sister, but it's accurate!" Ivypool chuckled from the audience. "Okay! Cats of all Clans! Since my co-host clearly hates one of our guests today, Lionblaze and Heathertail win this round!" Shimmerpearl yowled. "I'll allow that. But what's the prize?" Mintshade meowed to Shimmerpearl. "Great StarClan! Did we forget to announce a prize?" Shimmerpearl meowed, panic rising in her voice. "WAIT! There has never been a winner of any of the previous prizes. Lionblaze and Heathertail could choose one of those prizes." Instagram meowed. "That will work." Lionblaze meowed. "Okay. Which prize would you like?" Mintshade asked. "We'll take the trip to Mew York City. I want to go to see the Meowing King and get be a guest on the SIMM Gossip Hour." Heathertail meowed. "So it is. Lionblaze and Heathertail are the winners!" Shimmerpearl yowled. Finally! The first episode with a winner! Tansy was happy that the show finally got on a roll. But somewhere in the crowd, Mintshade heard a voice.

"You are _so_ in trouble, mister."


	6. HoneyxBerry, MilliexGray

Poppyfrost was shopping at Sunstar's Sunshiny Glitter Store. "Hey there, Poppyfrost! What type of glitter would you like?" Sunstar asked from behind the counter. "Actually, I would like a form. For the Shipping Show." Poppyfrost meowed.

It was the next episode. "Mintshade? I have someone that you might want to meet." Instagram, Mintshade's announcer and best friend was banging on the door to Mintshade's dressing room. "Yeah? Who wants to meet me?" Mintshade asked. She swung the door open and stood face to face with a Tom. His fur was reddish, with white triangular markings. "Hi! So, what brings you here?" Mintshade asked. "Oh! My name's YouTube. My sis Insta brought me here on a tour." YouTube explained. "Uh guys, the show's about to start!" Instagram poked her head through the crack in the door.

"Good evening she-cats and toms! Welcome to the Shipping Show! Let's give a round of applause for our host, Mintshade!" Instagram yowled. The curtains rose, and Mintshade was sitting on her purple chair. "Hello guys! Today our contestants are playing for the prize of... Two all access passes to the Clan Country Club! Personally, I love the archery range. The trails are rather boring, though." Mintshade yowled happily. "So, our contestants today are Poppyfrost and Berrynose from ThunderClan, and Graystripe and Mille!" Instagram announced as the couples padded out on the stage. "So, first question! What is your favorite condiment?" Mintshade asked. She suddenly had a bottle of BBQ sauce in her paw. "Well, I personally like ranch. Great on chicken wings." Graystripe meowed. "Excuse me, but how does knowing our favorite condiments help you decide which couple is better?" Millie asked. "What? Knowing your favorite condiment helps me decide which couple has better taste!" Mintshade spat. "And because you sassed me, Poppyfrost and Berrynose get the automatic point!" Mintshade meowed. "Anyways, next question! What's best date you've been on?" Mintshade asked. "Well, my Berry-Bae took me to the Greenhouses! I got a tour of the poppy flowers. He made me an adorable flower crown out of poppies! All that Berry-Bae got for my sister was ice cream!" Poppyfrost meowed proudly. "That's funny. My Gray-Gray got my poor Briar-baby a new wheelchair! I am too considerate to get anything for myself." Millie meowed. "Well, Millie seems considerate, but I asked what was the best date you've been on. So I guess that Poppyfrost and Berrynose get another point!" Mintshade meowed. "Yeah baby! The best cat in the universe is gonna win! Tell my Honey that I'll give her the second pass at the Country Club!" Berrynose yowled. All the fan girls in the first 50 rows of the auditorium fainted from his awesomeness. "You do know that your taking Poppyfrost with you, not Honeyfern." Mintshade noted. Berrynose laughed nervously. "WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I LOVE YOU! YOU JUST GO OUT WITH EVERY SHE-CAT THAT YOU KNOW! YOU PROMISED TO BE A GREAT MATE. BUT NO! YOU HAD TO LOVE A CAT BEFORE ME!" Poppyfrost was somewhere between raging and crying when talking to Berrynose. "Poppy darling, please listen-" Berrynose, the 'world's most perfect and handsome cat in the universe', was afraid of his own mate. "IF YOU WERE NEVER ABLE TO LOVE ME, NO CAT WILL EVER LOVE YOU! NOBODY EVEN LIKES DEAD TOMS." Poppyfrost raged. Pouncing on her own mate, she screeched some things that Mintshade can't put into writing. YouTube couldn't stand that the show might end winner less. Darting across the stage, YouTube snatched the microphone out of Mintshade's paws. "The winner of the Shipping Show is Millie and Graystripe!" YouTube meowed quickly. "Congrats bro!" Firestar meowed to his best friend. "Well, thanks to YouTube, the Shipping Show has a winner! Enjoy the club, y'all! Bye!" Mintshade yowled out to the audience. The curtains fell, and the audience left.


	7. TROLLSHIP: JayxStick, TigerxBlood

"So Mintshade, who's gonna be on the show today?" Maplemoon, Mintshade's bodyguard asked. Mintshade was applying her pre-show makeup. Who knew that cats could wear makeup.

"Well, I got a bunch of entries from cats of all Clans. There were two very interesting ones, though. You can choose the couples for today's episode." Mintshade replied. She finished up her makeup and was ready for the show.

"Welcome to the Shipping Show! Before we get on with the show however, I have an announcement! The Shipping Show has an Instagram account! The account is . Follow right now! I'll put up announcements for new episodes, and maybe have contests! Again, please follow!" Instagram meowed.

"But let's give it up for Mintshade!" Instagram's yowl sounded through the auditorium.

"Hello cats! Today I let my bodyguard Maplemoon choose the couples for today. I have an envelope with the names of the couples here with me. Ready?" Mintshade asked.

The crowd roared with delight.

"Okay! Give it up for-WHAT! This stuff isn't even cannon! Jayfeather x Stick? Tigerstar x Blood? Who wrote this stuff down?" Mintshade was baffled.

"HAHAHAHA! Best prank I've pulled in a long time!" Mewls of laughter came from backstage. Maplemoon stuck her head out from behind the curtains.

"Well, let's get on with the show! The prize is: A one week stay in the Americat Mansion! Americat might be a foreigner to us, and a kittypet, but he's still rich and famous! I've stayed at his mansion once. It was amazing!" Mintshade meowed. Jayfeather and Tigerstar took their places in their chairs. Next to Jayfeather was a smooth stick with scratches on it, and next to Tigerstar was a vile of blood.

"Gross."

"Deal with it."

"GET STARTED!"

After those two words from Tansy, the camera-cat, Mintshade finally got started.

"Okay, guys! First question: WHAT TYPE OF RELATIONSHIP WOULD YOU TWO TOMS EVEN HAVE WITH A STICK AND A VIAL OF BLOOD?" Mintshade roared.

"Excuse me, but blood has always been inside of me! I have seen blood in everything. The pure-blood of awesome me. The mangy kittypet blood of Firefart. The blood that has been spilled from countless cats." Tigerstar snarled. Mintshade wrinkled her nose. "Ew." She deadpanned. Gesturing to Jayfeather, Mintshade allowed him to speak.

"Well, this stick has shown me my past. I used to be Jaywing, if you didn't know already. This stick also gave me some great allies. Rock, Half Moon, Fallen Leaves, Half Moon. _Half Moon._ " Jayfeather sighed dreamily. "Well, I ship you and Half Moon, so Jayfeather gets a point!" Mintshade yowled.

"NOT TRUE!" Tigerstar roared, launching himself at the tiny she-cat.

The two cats started fighting.

"This show cannot go without a winner." YouTube muttered to himself. "YO MAPLEMOON! DO SOMETHIING!" Instagram hissed backstage. "Maplemoon's not here." A tom replied. "Who are you? What are you doing here. Who are your parents?" Instagram meowed cautiously. "My name is Storm, I'm the new bodyguard while Maplemoon's in Catcun, and _**no one talks about my parents."**_ The tom replied, eyes turning a dangerous shade of red. "O-okay! Well, go do your job!" Instagram meowed. Storm got up to his paws and got a Nerf Gun from who knows where. He aimed it at the ball of grey and brown. "Here goes nothing." Storm muttered. He shot the gun. The foam bullet whizzed right through Tigerstar's claws, just as he was ready to deal a death blow. "WHA-?" Both cats looked equally confused. "Who are you?" Mintshade asked. The crowd also looked confused. Dreamwonder padded onto the stage. "Hi Mintshade! This is Storm. He's going to be your temporary bodyguard while Maplemoon's in Catcun. Family reunion, I think." Dreamwonder explained. "Okay. What are you doing here?" Mintshade asked, claws unsheathed. Dreamwonder backed away. "I was wondering if you and Shimmerpearl could be judges on my new talent show." Dreamwonder explained cautiously. Mintshade calmed down and perked up. "Talent show? I love talent shows! Americat's got Talent just came out with a new episode! I'll be a judge. But only if I can bring my claw extensions." Mintshade replied happily. The crowd cheered. The craziest shipper was going to be on a talent show! "So, in return, can you please pick a winner? I could only get through one question before Tigerturd over here started getting crazy." Mintshade meowed, spitting a little bit. "Sure! Jayfeather wins for sure!" Dreamwonder mewed happily. Shimmerpearl came out onto the stage. "JAYFEATHER WINS!"She yowled. Jayfeather padded up with his stick to get the mansion stay hotel cards.

"DUDE! THIS IS AWESOME BRO! YOU GET TO STAY AT MY SWAGGY MANSION FOR A WEEK! WE CAN EAT BURGERS, PLAY VIDEO GAMES-" Americat just burst through the doors.

"AMERICAT, OUT!" Mintshade yowled, unsheathing her claws again.

"Why did I even want to win?"

 **A/N: Yay! Another chapter out! I have no idea why I decided to post this. Anyway, is a REAL ACCOUNT ON INSTAGRAM! I will post updates, polls, questions, and contests on that account. Follows are appreciated! A huge thanks to my friend xxArtisticDreamerxx for letting me use her OCs Storm and Dreamwonder. Stay tuned for the next episode! Also, SORRY SORRY SORRY for bring Hetalia into here. I've just been shipping yaoi and watching episodes. But still, follow !**


	8. Challenge

**HELLO PEEPS!**

 **Well, my wonderful friend xxArtisticDreamerxx tagged me to do this:**

 **8 things about me:**

 **-I play the violin and piano. Personally, I like the violin more. Probably because I'm better at it.  
-I absolutely love drawing. It calms me down. Actually scratch that. Drawing hypes me up and when I'm finish with one drawing I will run around my room screaming absolute nonsense and that usually is where I get ideas for Fanfictions.  
-I LOVE color schemes. My favorite color scheme is Mintshade's: Mint green, Charcoal grey, and Prussian Blue or Grey-blue.  
-I have 'trigger words'. These words are words that just come out differently in my head. The sentence "I love blueberries and lemons!" takes on a whole new meaning for me.  
-Singing is one of my hobbies. I can also rap. I take pride in rapping.  
-My favorite place to travel is to a small beach house in Ocean City (bonus fact!: I once saw a car with an Ocean City bumper sticker. It abbreviated Ocean City into OC. I actually thought that OC meant original character on the bumper sticker! I am so so stupid).  
-I have gone by WAAY too many names. xxLunaWolfPack, Lupia Storm, Blythe (old!), finn2468 (super old Animal Jam account!), and of course, xxMintystarxx. And many many more.  
-I have traveled to Korea. From that day on, I LOVE traveling much more than I used to 33. I also now have conflicted feelings about Im Yong Soo (Korea in Hetalia). He's one of my favorite characters, but I just feel like he's a little TOO sterotyped.**

 **And xxArtisticDreamerxx decided to make this really hard for me. They asked me to write 8 facts about one of my OCs. The OC they chose was Instagram.**

 **Here goes nothing:**

 **-In the actual Clans, I plan on making Instagram a loner. I first thought of making them a kittypet, but then I decided against it. Their a little too outgoing and rough to be a kittypet.  
-Instagram IS confirmed to be a girl. Although, I now ship Male! Instagram x Fem! Mintshade.  
-Instagram is the second to eldest daughter in the Social Media family. Ages from oldest to youngest: Twitter (parent), Facebook (Parent), Snapchat, Vine, Instagram, Tumblr, YouTube, & Pintrest.  
-It was really hard scraping Instagram's brown fur and rainbow hair. But I had too. The actual Social Media decided to change their logo.  
-Instagram used to be bullied for finding a way to make anything beautiful. In fact, her old red highlights were originally blood.  
-Student! Instagram is part of almost every club. She tries to get her siblings into clubs, too.  
-Instagram is great at matchmaking. Although it hurts her pride, Mintshade agrees that Instagram is better than her at making good ships.  
-Even though Instagram is a great matchmaker, she is horrible at setting plans into motion, and often struggles when it comes to her own feelings (or his, if you've seen the story Backstage by my good ol' friend xxArtisticDreamerxx. #Instashade4eva!)**

 **That's all!**


	9. LeafxCrow, IvyxBreeze

**Hey guys!**

 **So I know, I've basically been dead for the past months, but now that work is over, I can write!**

 **Here goes nothing!**

Since the last season ended of the Shipping Show, the cast of cats were hard at work.

"Shimmerpearl, you're supposed to hang up the whiteboard to the right of Mintshade's chair"

"Storm, don't get salty when cats ask about your parents!"

"And for the last time, NO STUPID SHIPS MAPLEMOON!"

Instagram was exhausted. Even with the season break, she barely got any relaxation. Now that the show's back up on Feline TV, the word _relax_ meant something that she would never have.

Shimmerpearl, on the other hand, had a wonderful break, going to 5th Avenue in Mew York with Daisy and Princess. She also began dating online. She was somewhat lonely.

The break did nothing to Storm or Maplemoon. Nothing. Nada.

But now, the show is starting, so vacation mode is off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~to the show~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after a bunch of months~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello fellow she-cats and toms! Welcome to the Shipping Show! We kindly thank you for your amazing support for the past months, where our last season ended abruptly. The reason for this is because of copious amounts of paperwork, a fine to Firestar's police station, an anti-dovewing riot, and no creativity. We hope that this season is better!" Instagram meowed to the crowd from her place on stage.

"Now, let's give a warm welcome to Mintshade, our host!" Instagram yowled. Cats began yowling and screeching in return.

"I hope that my baby gets a chance to shine up here!"

"I hope they stopped torturing the cats in the back with little kid music!"

"I hope that the stage doesn't burn down!"

There were many expectations to meet.

Mintshade then padded onto the stage, taking a seat in her comfy mint green chair.

"Hello fans! Today, we have Leafpool and Crowfeather vs. Ivypool and Breezepelt!" Mintshade meowed from her chair.

The four cats padded out on stage. Leafpool glanced nervously at the audience, in case she was to be mauled out by Nightcloud. Ivypool grimaced at Breezepelt, wondering who was stupid enough to try and make this ship. Breezepelt and Crowfeather looked at each over with mutual annoyance.

"So, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Best answers from a couple wins a point. Whoever gets the most points wins!" Mintshade smiled.

"Question one: what brand of shampoo do you use?" Mintshade asked, serious look on her face.

Leafpool was puzzled at the question, but answered it.

"Well, Crowfeather and I use different shampoos. I like to use Willowshine's _Hairball Essence_ shampoo, scented in Garden Glow." Leafpool answered.

"I use _Frostene by Hawkfrost."_ Crowfeather grumbled.

"Well, why should I answer the question? We're not even friends!" Ivypool snapped.

"Because if you don't, I'll hand you over to the llamas." Mintshade retorted. Where did she find llamas? No one knows.

"Well, I use _Morken_ shampoo." Breezepelt grouched.

"Okay! Next question: have you ever been away from your mate?" Mintshade asked.

Crowfeather and Leafpool looked at each other, worry etched on their faces.

"By any chance, does this channel stream to Firestar's station?" Leafpool squeaked.

Mintshade realized what was going on.

"MAPLEMOON! HACK INTO THE SYSTEM AND MAKE SURE THAT FIRESTAR DOESN'T EVER SEE THIS!" She screeched.

Maplemoon gave Mintshade a salute from behind the curtain.

"Okay! Breezepelt, Ivypool, your answer?" Mintshade meowed.

With that, Ivypool jumped out from her seat and pulled out a black belt.

"I'll have you know that I know karate! Sandstorm also taught me judo!" Ivypool hissed.

"SOMEONE SAVE THE SHOW!" Mintshade screamed.

Ivypool was beating up Mintshade, using various Asian martial arts tactics, as Leafpool was desperately calling Squirrelflight to bail her out of punishment with their dad. Breezepelt was flirting with various she-cats in the crowd, and Crowfeather was trying to steal the prize. As the world's biggest playcat, Crowfeather had to keep a steady flow of riches to have a steady flow of she-cats. As Mintshade was clawing Ivypool, who just whipped out a katana from nowhere, YouTube came to the rescue.

"The winner today is Leafpool and Crowfeather! The two of you will earn free passes to a 5th Harmeowny concert! And will get bailed out from punishment!" YouTube announced nervously, red fur sticking together from sweat.

The victors only had a few minutes to celebrate though, since daddy Firestar just walked through the doorway, Starbucks in hand.

"LEAFPOOL!"


End file.
